


Trials of Darkness

by ShadowSpirit020



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Seasons of Chaos [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: Joining Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa and the rest of the gang is Kylie Reynolds, a girl with a deck known as the "Dracosmos". But what will happen they are they are forced to protect the "Sacred Beasts"?





	Trials of Darkness

**Chapter is being Redone. New version coming soon!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Thanks, ShadowSpirit020**


End file.
